


The Ace

by Hibisha



Series: Dire Needs [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Crime, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, k rarepair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: When a series of kidnapping and two murders lead Seri Awashima and her team to Itabashi, they struggle to uncover the mystery of the kidnapper before the body count rises higher. With Captain Munakata and half their crew over seas, the team struggles to catch up to the killer who seems to have the upper hand in the game.The bets are in, the stakes are high and with little time left on the clock till another body appears, they might just end up with the losing hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be for rare pair week but I'm a day too late. ^^'
> 
> But then again, this was also only supposed to be 2K words max and look how that turned out.
> 
> Note to self: Keep away from the Crime AU. I get too involved in it. v.v" I got so involved in it, it went to being a "story _about_ AkiHida" to a "story _with_ AkiHida in it."
> 
> Anyways, I finally got to write something serious for my latest obsession. Be warned though - this is literally a highly self indulgent fic. I'm not joking. Plot aside, everything else is just my hcs and things I will literally blame on twitter.
> 
> Now that I've got the warnings out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

**BAU, PSIA headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **04** **th** **July** **, Monday.**  

**[8:30 AM]**

Mondays were just one of those things that made for a very tedious existence.  

The observation was made by a young man staggering through the main entrance of the bureau and collapsing in his work space, glaring at the pile of case files in front of him that needed reviewing and debriefing. Benzai Yujiro had sworn to himself that he would never look at another piece of report for a month but then again, that’s what he swore to himself each weekend as he stuffed some paperwork in his bag to take home with him. Next to him, Kamo Ryuho was sipping coffee and was already flipping through a case, not batting an eye at the gruesome display of bodies before him.  

"I can't believe it's Monday already." Both of them turned to look at their newest recruit, a young red head, drag himself into the room and throw himself into his own chair. "I can't keep doing this every week, my body can't handle the stress." Doumyoji Andy was so far the youngest person in their department and Benzai knew for a fact that Kamo had taken quite the shine to him – the only reason why he offered him a smile instead of a scathing remark with a complimentary eye roll as Benzai was about to do.  

Speaking of new recruits...  

"Weren't we going to get two new members transferring in today?" He mused out loud, thinking back on what the Captain had told them before the weekend. Both his colleagues were about to respond when a sharp click of heels against the marble floor of the place made them all turn around.  

Awashima Seri, the young blonde woman who had replaced Gen Shiotsu as the communication liaison around a week ago, marched straight out of her office and made her way over to them.  

"Gentlemen." Her tone was brusque, eyes going over their desks, disapprovingly taking in all the unfinished files and paperwork. "Has anyone seen Akiyama kun arrive since this morning?" Benzai and Andy, both who had clocked in only moments ago, turned to look at Kamo, who presumably had been there since six am, only because he didn't have any other obligations. The dark haired man shrugged.  

"I haven't seen him, sorry." Awashima nodded, her blue eyes glancing at the large clock hanging on the wall before she turned to Benzai and gave him an almost pleading look.   

"Could you call him and ask him where he is? He was supposed to bring the two new comers from the airport -" Andy let out a small noise and they all turned to look at him as he ducked his head low, face turning a bit pink, "- and he hasn't been picking up any of my calls." Awashima finished, still eyeing Andy suspiciously, the later having dropped a pen and having to dive under his desk to retrieve it. Benzai on his part, kept a straight face until she had left only to have Andy break out into a fit of giggles and even Kamo was trying to hide his amusement behind his hand.  

"Okay you two, knock it off."  

"Akiyama-san. She sent _Akiyama san_ to get the two newbies. From the airport. She sent Akiyama-san to _drive them back here from the airport_." Andy couldn't even seem to breathe and Benzai almost wished he'd choke on behalf of his best friend. He was about to snap back at them when another soft laugh joined Andy's explosive ones and Benzai looked up to see Fuse approaching them with Enomoto tagging along behind, both holding steaming mugs of coffee and wearing matching grins.  

"Akiyama-san's driving? Alone?" Benzai sighed.  

"I'm sure it's not that bad..." He mumbled, pulling out his phone. Dialing his oldest friend's number, he waited for the line to connect as all the others listened in, showing various levels of interest and amusement.  

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._   

 _Click._   

" _I'm not lost_." 

That's when Andy truly couldn't control himself. The red head bent over, laughing soundly as Fuse joined him and even Enomoto and Kamo let out a small chuckle. " _Why are you all laughing, I said I'm_ not _lost_!" Akiyama's tone sounded too peeved for Benzai to take those words in account though. "… _I just took a wrong turn_."  

"Enomoto kun..." The bespectacled man nodded at Benzai, and pulled out his laptop, setting to work on tracing Akiyama's cellphone coordinates. "Akiyama, take a left."  

". _..okay but I just want to confirm everyone knows that I'm not lost._ "  

"Of course you're not lost. How are the two with you?" Benzai added hastily, coughing to drown out the noise of everyone snickering in the background. There was a derisive snort heard from the other end that was so unlike Akiyama that Benzai had to pause and blink for a while before confirming that yes, this was still his best friend's voice. "Akiyama?"  

" _One of them had the bright idea for me to let him drive._ "  

"Alright?" Keeping an eye on the red dot on Enomoto's screen, he quickly added before Akiyama could respond, "Take a right and then just drive straight – you'll get on familiar roads soon."  

" _Why is the headquarters so far away?_ " The other man complained, " _Anyways, like I was saying, the car broke down. Twice._ " Benzai raised his eyebrow, even though the other couldn't see it.  

"Oh?"  

" _Yes. It was weird. It just stopped and wouldn't move forward and … it was odd._ "  

"Okay, just be careful and make it back in one piece alright?"  

" _Yes but for the record-_ "  

"Yes Akiyama, we get it - you weren't lost." 

* * *

 **BAU, PSIA headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **04** **th** **July** **, Monday.**  

 **[** **9** **:** **42** **AM]**  

"Hidaka Akira and Gotou Ren." The young brunette looked up with bleary eyes as a tall man approached them, "Sorry for the inconvenience. We were unaware of the troubles that could have happened." The fact that the man did not look even the slightest bit sorry – if not anything, he looked a bit amused – made Hidaka almost snipe back. The other man had dark hair, deep violet eyes framed by the delicate frames of his glasses. He wasn't taller than Hidaka yet his presence alone made Hidaka feel smaller. "I'm the section chief and SSA, Munakata Reisi, you must be the two new recruits from Kyoto?"  

Both of them nodded. Munakata san smiled, eyes twinkling behind the lenses.  

"Well the, I'm glad to welcome you to the team. Rest assured, Awashima kun will show you around but for now, why don’t you two just rest. After all, I heard it was quite a taxing ride."  

"It was alright – wasn't it Hidaka san." Gotou smiled at him in his usual demure manner and all the frustration and annoyance that had been building up inside him was calmed down – a bit.  

Gotou was no miracle worker after all.  

"Yeah." He mumbled, "We'll get over it." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a certain green haired man walking towards the coffee pot and he almost marched straight up to him to tell him exactly why he shouldn't be allowed on roads if he couldn't even follow a GPS map on his phone.  

"Excellent!" Munakata said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't you take some time to familiarize yourself with the place – we haven't had a case today so it’s a slow day."  

"Alright sir." Both of them nodded and in a blink of an eye, Hidaka was in hot pursuit of the short directionally challenged man who had escorted him to the HQ - if you called it an escort.  

What was his name again? Akiyama Himori right? The man had been so focused on getting them back to the bureau that introductions had gone sailing out of the window.  

"Akiya-!" The rest of the words got drowned in his mouth as he saw the look of utter despair and resignation on the other man's face. There was a phone lodged between his ear and shoulder and he was talking very vehemently, the hand that was not holding the coffee mug, was making all sorts of gestures, clearly indicating the other man was highly agitated.  

"-on't do something you'll regret... You know what, fine. Have it your way! We're done!" Grabbing his phone, he angrily cut the call and whirled around only to come face to face with Hidaka who had enough sense of mind to realize he might have witnessed a breakup.  

A rather abrupt and depressing one.  

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation." Akiyama sniffled out, his hair swept across his face, covering his right eye, making him look rather...adorable for lack of other words. "I don't know where you've transferred in fro-"  

"Oh no, I wasn't eavesdropping! I was here to -" Yes, telling him off about his atrocious navigation skills was really not going to help the other right now so he began searching his mind for an excuse. "-ask you where I could get some coffee!" Akiyama looked at him and then pointedly at the coffee machine that sat right next to Hidaka, innocently doing what it was meant to do – brewing coffee.  

The sudden low chuckle that escaped the other's mouth made him almost cry with relief because really, what the actual fuck. Coffee? Really?  

 _Thank you brain_.  

"It's alright, I wasn't exactly somewhere private or secluded enough to have this conversation." Jamming his hands in his pocket, Hidaka shot him a sympathetic look.  

"Tough day?"  

"You have no idea."  

"Want to talk about it?" A single green eye blinked at him as if he hadn't expected this before a small smile crossed his features, turning them softer and making them look much more meek and mellower than before.  

"It's alright...Hidaka san?" Hidaka grinned.  

"Yup! That's me! Hidaka Akira! I suppose I'm your junior right now!" The small smile on the other's face grew wider and even thought he could still blatantly see the other's misery reflected on his face, he didn't push his luck in trying to make him laugh even more.  

"Well Hidaka san, I hope we get along." Hidaka watched as the shorter of the two made his way to a work bench where he got comfortable and was immediately joined by a group of people, all who were slapping him on his back.  

He also noted how there was now a smile plastered on the man's face.  

* * *

  **BAU, PSIA headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **11** **th** **August** **, Monday.**  

 **[** **8:45** **AM]**  

"Right guys, since we're all here I'll get started right away." Awashima announced as soon as she waltzed into the conference room. Over the past month, Hidaka had gotten used to the fact that while the curvaceous body looked like it had been in every man's dreams at least once, the woman also possessed quite the sharp tongue that could quite possibly rip you into two if you stared at her chest for longer than absolute necessary - 0.01 seconds to be precise.  

That and she had a boyfriend, who was equally just as terrifying as her.  

Next to him, Gotou merely smiled into his cup of tea.  

Gotou Ren had turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Hidaka. When the young man was looking for an apartment to live in after being randomly evicted from the one he was staying in on his second day because of a very bizarre reason - "You're too tall, you scare our children. We're sorry but could you please find somewhere else to go?" - Gotou had offered him to come live with him in an apartment that his family had owned in the area.  

He also found out that no, Gotou did not smoke pot every morning, he was relatively this calm by nature.  

A tap on his head made him turn to the right just to stare into the disapproving face of Akiyama san, who was staring at him steadily with the one eye that wasn't covered by the mess of his hair.  

"Pay attention." he chided, "Hidaka san, you're going to get yourself into trouble if you keep zoning out like that."  

"Sorry Akiyama san..."  

"It’s alright, just don't make a habit of it. Also, you've been tapping that pen against the desk for a while now, it's getting a bit distracting - could you please stop?"  

Akiyama Himori, Hidaka had discovered, liked everything to be in perfect order. He was always smiling and was the person you went to for advice.  

"Alright Akiyama san, I'll stop distracting you."  

"You'll need to stop existing for that to happen Hidaka san."  

He was also the person who, and here's the part Hidaka didn't understand quite how it had happened, seemed to have started a sort of fake relationship with him where both of them pretended that they were dating.  

As if his life wasn't odd as it was.  

He supposed his constant flirting had been to blame too.  

But he really hadn't expected quiet and shy _Akiyama_ _Himori_ to respond to his subtle remarks with even more highly inappropriate things – all in subtext of course because Akiyama san was going to be inappropriate, that would be improper - that made him think that maybe he was dreaming up the whole thing.  

"Guys!" Benzai admonished them from where he sat, giving them an exasperated look. Akiyama immediately gave him a sweet smile and returned his focus back to the case.  

"Right, we have a series of women abduction cases in Itabashi - so far seven women have gone missing over the past month and two of them just turned up dead - Maki Mamoru and Reiko Masashi. Both strangled, with their hands and feet showing signs of being bound to something."  

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Benzai asked, looking at the file in front of him. Awashima shook her head.  

"None but if you see here around their necks, you'll realize-"  

"The marks come from collars."  

Everyone turned to look at Akiyama, who in turn had gone very pink in the face and mumbled something along the lines of "know from a friend..." Hidaka wondered what kind of company Akiyama liked to keep.  

"Are we sure it's the same guy who kidnapped all seven?" Benzai interrupted, raising his eyebrow, "I mean, it could be possible that some of them aren't related to the case."  

"That's what I thought too except this guy likes to throw a calling card." The screen behind Awashima lit up, revealing an image of a playing card. 

"The Ace of spades?" Hidaka asked, giving a small smile. "How..."  

"Original." Benzai deadpanned from across him. "I'm guessing that's what the media has started calling him."  

"You know, in legend and folklore, it is also known as the death card." Gotou added a bit dreamily.Awashima nodded and sighed.  

"With the captain and half the squad away on a business trip in LA, we're kind of short staffed as well."  

"Don't worry Awashima san." Akiyama said, smiling politely, "I'm sure we can handle it." The blonde woman nodded, her eyes flashing with determination. 

"Indeed we have to, seeing as we don't have a choice. Alright squad let's move out!"  

"Yes!"  

* * *

  **Middle of** **no** **where** **, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **11** **th** **Au** **gust** **, Monday.**  

 **[** **09:18** **AM]**

"Akiyama san, why did you not listen to me when I asked you to let me drive?"  

"I'm. Not. Lost."  

"You're right. _We're_ lost. Both of us." Hidaka couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people who could have driven on the one day he fell asleep in the van, it just had to be _Akiyama_. The rest had gone ahead in another vehicle and Benzai had explicitly warned him not to let Akiyama take charge.  

And he'd _fallen asleep._   

"I didn't want to wake you up! You looked so cute just sleeping there." Flirting aside, the man did look very apologetic and remorseful, so Hidaka supposed he could overlook it.   

"Okay okay, but where are we?"  

"I don't know but-"  

"Okay yes you're not lost I get it. We get it. _The world gets it_. But that's not going to help us right now." Akiyama pouted and Hidaka felt his heart skip a beat. Or several. "Oth-other than that – we're not getting any cellphone reception here either." Akiyama looked away, looking the absolute picture of misery.  

"I know what you’re thinking and yes, this is why I'm not allowed to drive by myself."   

"...Okay, let's just keep driving till we find some cell phone signals?"  

"You think I'm incapable of driving without a guide."  

"Akiyama san – we are currently in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone reception, no cars within sight – yes I think you are an extremely incapable driver." Seeing the other man opening his mouth looking affronted, he held up a hand, stopping him before he could say anything. "Still, I don't mind being stuck here with you. But we need to find a way back to the others okay?" Akiyama didn't respond or even meet his eyes, opting to tap his fingers against the steering wheel.   

"What?" Hidaka was suddenly filled with realization that just maybe his words could have been taken as a tad bit offensive and he suddenly began to splutter out an explanation. "No, that's not what I meant – I think you're a great driver -"   

"I don’t' mind being stuck with Hidaka san either." The words were mumbled out as if Akiyama wished Hidaka wouldn't hear them. The tall brunette started, a slow and easy grin creeping along his face. Slinging an arm around the other, he poked him in the cheek.   

"Aww Akiyama san is so cute."  

"Remove your arm lest I remove it off for you - permanently." But even as he said it, Hidaka noticed the small smile on the man's face. "Alright, let's start driving, you keep focused on looking for a signal okay?" Hidaka nodded and offered the man a mock salute before the car was revved up began to move down the road.  

* * *

  **Police Department, Itabashi** **, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **11** **th** **August, Monday.**  

 **[10:45 AM]**  

"So how does he get to the girls?" Benzai stared at the whiteboard in front of him, frowning. All of them had arrived about half an hour ago and had just received a message that Akiyama and Hidaka were on their way, after taking a small detour. By detour obviously they meant Akiyama had gotten "not lost" again. Seriously...  

And he had warned the other man to not let Akiyama take charge.  

Benzai loved his best friend but even with him closing his eyes to all his faults, there was just this one thing that he couldn't let go off mostly because he was sure it would end up putting Akiyama in danger one day.  

"Well we figured out that all seven of them had no places they'd ever come across each other except for this one bar." The local head of the PD, Chitose Yo said, reaching out to tap the map pinned on the board. "This place is the only bar around here for miles that offers a single ladies night once a week. Now according to the locals and regulars of the bar, they had seen each of the missing ladies at least once there."  

"So the unsub scopes out single women at the bar and then what?" Gotou asked, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. "It's not like he can just grab a woman in front of everyone and drag her away."  

"He?" Chitose asked, looking startled, "I assumed it would be a female seeing as the killer manages to watch his victims at a ladies' night." Awashima shook her head, her blonder hair pulled back in a bun.  

"That's what we would have thought too except the woman he abducted last - Haruka Maki was an all-star athlete. It would take a very large person to subdue her."  

"Unless the killer had a gun." Benzai pointed out, "Guns usually make the strongest fall and become compliant. So we’re not ruling it out entirely."  

"It could also be a really tall woman." Relief flooded Benzai's system as he whirled in his seat to stare Akiyama who came striding in with Hidaka on his heels. "Haruka san is strong but what's saying it couldn't be a stronger woman?" Awashima looked thoughtful.  

"Well yes, I suppose that could be it."  

"So we're back to square one.” 

"Let's look at the victimology." Gotou pipped up, "All young women, dark haired, around their late twenties. All of them single and just out to have a good time."  

"Something happens in that party that triggers off our unsub." Awashima added, "And next thing you know, we've got ourselves a new victim." Her blue eyes darkened, forehead wrinkling with worry. "That's all fine and good but why keep them for so long and then kill them? The bodies showed no signs of torture - no defensive wounds or anything. Just the marks on their hands and feet. They were well fed and no signs of being starved or being unkempt. They even had their toenails all trimmed and proper."  

"So the unsub keeps them prisoner, takes care of them and then what? He just kills them?" Hidaka asked, raising his eyebrow. Benzai drummed his fingers against the table absent mindedly.  

"No, something isn't quite right here. We're missing something. We need to go talk to the families and see what they say before we make any deductions." Akiyama suggested from where he was perched on a counter, "There has got to be something that links these women more than just their build and appearances." Awashima nodded.  

"Okay, everyone pick a family and go talk to them. We'll meet back here and discuss what we've found out alright?" Nodding, all of them got to their feet. Benzai made his way to Akiyama.  

"So - what happened?"  

"Well, I took a wrong turn or two. Not my fault, you see, the signs were all very faded and it was hard to decipher one arrow from the other."  

"And Hidaka san?"  

"Oh he fell asleep. But he does look cute when he's snoring so I let him stay pressed up against the window, drooling." Benzai snorted. Akiyama smiled brightly. "I even took pictures!" Benzai just shook his head and reached out to ruffle the already messy hair before him.  

"Don't make me worry like that again."  

"I'm a grown adult-"  

"-with no sense of direction."  

"Still. I can take care of myself and you know it." Benzai snorted again, remembering their training days together in the academy. Akiyama had been known as some sort of silent holy terror. 'His bite is definitely worse than his bark' - the rumor that had drawn him towards the otherwise very silent and sweet looking individual.  

"Well yes, _I_ have no doubt that you can take care of yourself."  

"See? You have nothing to worry about." The smile Akiyama gave him made him not even a little less worried about him. 

"I'm still going to be the one to drop you off where you want to go right now."  

"That is such -"  

"Hidaka san can pick you up."  

"- such a nice idea." Akiyama grinned. His eyes were twinkling mischievously - or eye. The only one he could see anyways. Benzai groaned.  

"You know, you could stop pretending you don't have a crush on him and outright instead."  

"Now where would be the fun in that? Besides, it's not like he ever takes any of my comments seriously..."  

"Well maybe you should openly tell him instead of making a game out of it."  

"He started it! We're just joking around Benzai." The two of them were making their way to where one of the cars they were supposed to be using was parked and Benzai slid into the driver's seat, Akiyama climbing in next to him.  

"Well actually, I think he flirted with you genuinely and now he's confused..."  

"He flirts with everyone!" Akiyama did have a fair point. Hidaka did flirt with everyone - or used to. Except everyone else had just given up while Akiyama had responded and Benzai knew when his best friend had a crush from a mile away. Akiyama on the other hand, was still in denial about the whole thing. Factoring in the last relationship that he had, which had ended rather sourly, it was understandable why Akiyama wouldn’t want to get into another one – his boyfriend had just up and realized one day that he wasn’t gay, something that Benzai couldn’t understand because how on earth do you just, after being in relationship with a man for almost a year, just _suddenly realize you weren’t gay?_ But apparently that was a thing that happened. Which made this all such a huge pointless drama that Benzai wouldn't be surprised it was written by some young college student who liked creating nonexistent complicated messes.  

"Okay look, if by the end of this case you don't tell him, I'm going to do it for you. He may turn you down but then at least you'll know?" Akiyama pouted.  

"Well true enough I suppose. Alright, when we're done with this case, I'll tell him." Benzai smiled as he pulled out of the driveway.  

"That's the Akiyama Himori I know." 

* * *

  **Mamoru** **household, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **11** **th** **August, Monday.**  

 **[11:30 AM]**  

"Good afternoon Yuki Mamoru san, may I come in?" The short brown haired woman nodded and stepped aside to let in Awashima as she flashed her credentials. The blonde woman entered the house and looked around, seeing what you'd find in a normal everyday household. Framed pictures on the walls, a small living room with an attached kitchen and some doors which she assumed were the bedrooms.  

"Ah thank you for speaking with me Yuki-san." she said, bowing her head a bit, "I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding your daughter?" The woman let out a small sniffle but apart from that managed to hold herself together and give her a tiny nod.  

"Okay, did Maki have any enemies? Anyone who'd want to do this to her?" Yuki shook her head aggressively, eyes shining with unshed tears.  

"No, not that I can think of. Maki was an outgoing child - a bit rambunctious but over all a nice kid. She wouldn't hurt a fly and wasn’t bad at heart. I know – I know what everyone says, that Maki – my Maki, probably did something stupid and reckless – and that she d-d-deserv-" Awashima reached out and put a gentle hand on her arm and gave a firm look. 

“Yuki-san, I know this is hard but know that no one blames Maki or thinks she deserved any of this. We will find whoever did this and we will bring him to justice. But I need you to be strong and answer my questions. Can you do that for me?” Yuki nodded, wiping her eyes on her apron. Awashima gave her an encouraging nod. "Alright, you told the police that when Maki didn't return home for a day, you didn't think too much about it until it crossed was about three days later?" Yuki let out a sob and shook her head.  

"You - you probably think I'm a bad mother but I didn't - she would usually spend nights at her boyfriend's house so I didn't - she never listened to me anyways." At this the woman dissolved into tears and Awashima awkwardly reached out to pat her back. The woman finally took a deep breath and managed to calm herself down.  

"She recently just broke up with him too - I should have known. But I thought they made up - they always do. Always." At this she just broke down once more, not even attempting to pull herself together. Awashima, sensing that she was not going to get any more answers out of the woman, got up and bid her farewell. The woman just looked up and gave her a hard stare.  

"Find this person. Find them - save those other girls." Awashima nodded and exited the house. Pulling out her cellphone, she put all of the squad on a conference call.  

"All right Maki Mamoru was a bit of a rough edged girl but she didn't have any enemies. She was recently going through a breakup -"  

"With an on again off again boyfriend?" Benzai interrupted. Awashima blinked.  

"Yes that's exactly-"  

"I think I know what this is all about." came a clipped reply. “Everyone gather at the PD's conference room." Hearing all the others agree and drop the call, the bewildered blonde woman was left wondering what on earth was going on.  

* * *

 **Police Department, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**    

 **11th August, Monday.**    

 **[01:14 PM]**    

"He's targeting women who're single - but not just single. Recent breakups." Benzai pointed out. "Women who are all together with some on again off again romance and by the looks of it, he's telling them that he wants to tie them down - in other words, they should settle down once and for all."  

"Why the girls though?" Hidaka asked, "They aren't the ones who initiated most of these breakups." Awashima frowned.  

“He’s also taking care of them.” She argued, “Doesn’t seem like something a man would do if they were just discipline his victims.” 

“Unless he thinks he’s saving them from that way of life.” Akiyama supplied. “Tie them down and enforce them to not go back – stay with him who treats them so kindly?” 

"Maybe something to do with his own past?"  Gotou pipped up from where he was sitting, "Either way, I think I have a plan on how to catch this guy."  

"How?" Chitose asked, looking confused. Gotou smiled mysteriously.  

"All we need, is some insider's information."  

* * *

 **Raven’s Heart, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**   

 **12th August, Tuesday.**   

 **[9:45 PM]**   

“I still say this is a highly bad idea.” Hidaka muttered under his breath as the two slipped into the bar, wearing tuxedos. Akiyama shrugged, looking around cautiously. Zeroing in on Dewa Masaomi from a distance, he nodded to Hidaka.  

“There.” Hidaka turned to look at the quiet dark haired man, just sitting there quietly, sipping vodka and scoffed.   

“You have got to be kidding me – that’s our informant?” Akiyama shrugged. It appeared he was a close friend of the local PD head so what was the point on commenting. Not that Akiyama was going to deny that the man looked way too _different_ to be a friend of what Akiyama had established on first sight, a very flashy police officer.  

“Well, he’s our best lead. He’s going to be the one who helps us identify who’s a regular here and who’s not.”  

“And we’re looking for a regular?”  

“Yes, because the unsub needs to visit a lot to know everything about the victims as he did.” Akiyama signaled the informant with his head and the man gave them a long hard look before very subtly pointing in the direction of the bar, where a small group of women were hanging off the arm of a dark suited man, giggling and batting their eyelashes. Next to him, Hidaka whistled softly.  

“Check out that girl’s ra-oof!” a sharp elbow in his side made the rest of his words die in his throat as he found at the end of a highly disapproving glare. As the other was apologizing profusely, Akiyama began to recall the plan in his head.  

Grab a drink and go make small talk.  

 _How hard could it be?_ Smiling, he picked up two glasses of cheap wine off a passing waiter and handed it to Hidaka. It was going to be as simple as baking a cake. 

* * *

 **Swank Motel, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**   

 **13th August, Wednesday.**   

 **[3:55 AM]**   

"You have got to be kidding me." Hidaka stared at the dress in absolute horror and then at the man holding it up, smiling rather smugly.  

"No Akiyama san, I can't-"  

"But you promised." Hidaka swore internally - Akiyama seemed to have discovered some internal weakness of his which was basically making the worst sad puppy dog face you could manage to pull off. And he was getting too good at them. Or he was always good at them - fuck.  

"I was drunk!"  

"Promised." The man in front of him wasn’t giving up though. The plan, the night before, had gone horribly wrong. The two of them had been doing a stake out in a bar, like they had been originally assigned to do, all the while keeping close to one of the only suspects they had. While he had ordered more drinks with the suspect so they could all drink, Akiyama had severely overestimated Hidaka’s ability to hold liquor. Two drinks in and he was blabbering nonsense and Akiyama had to hurry him away in case he accidentally blew their cover. Amidst all that, at one point there had been a conversation that Hidaka could only vaguely recall.  

 _"Akiyama san is really pretty."_   

 _"What?"_   

 _"Like lots an' lots of pretty. Bet you'd look even more pretty in a dress."_   

 _"Hidaka san you're starting to go incoherent and you clearly cannot think straight."_   

 _"Can't ever think straight around you."_   

After that was a huge gap in his memory and he remembered nothing except when he woke up, Akiyama was grinning at him and telling him he had promised to wear a dress - for him. Hidaka was willing to bet his life on the fact he hadn't promised any such thing but Akiyama was persistent and so here they were.  

"Look, if I promise to wear the dress, can we just leave?"  

“You _already_ promised to wear a dress. And yes, you can leave wearing the dress."  

Really, why was it always Hidaka's job to deal with this?   

"Okay, but I'm not entering the hotel in those clothes - just till we reach the police station then I'm changing in the back of the van. Got it?" The green eyes in front of him blinked.  

"Alright, whatever Hidaka-san feels comfortable with."  

"I feel comfortable in my own clothes." Hidaka couldn't help but put in a tad bit desperately.  

"Not that comfortable." Really, Akiyama Himori was a demon. 

* * *

 **Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**   

 **13th August, Wednesday.**   

 **[5:30 AM]**   

"I see, thank you Awashima san." Disconnecting the call, Hidaka turned to look at Akiyama, who was keeping his one eye focused on the road. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hidaka wondered if that was the reason why he was always getting lost but discarded it. Sitting there in a sparkly pink dress, with his hair done up in a clump of pony tail, he hardly was in any position to say anything.  

"You make a lovely woman Hidaka san." The corner of Akiyama’s lips was twitching and Hidaka had the painful urge to punch him straight in the mouth. 

“Why thank you, I really work hard on this body.” 

“Lets put it up on display next time in the conference room alright?” 

"Shut up, Awashima-san said we should meet her at the bar so you’re going to have to turn around. I'll go change in the back." He looked around him to see if his original clothes were there but he was unable to spot them and figured they were probably in the back.  

"Isn't in convenient we took the van?"  

"...I don't know how but you planned this somehow."  

“I did not.” 

“Where did you even find the dress?” 

“I bought it while you were knocked out. Two drinks might I add – just how weak are you? Can’t keep going for more than two rounds.” 

“I am not in the mood for this right now.” 

"I don't know what you’re talking about.” Really, it would be so much easier to believe him if only he hadn’t been smirking when he said that. As Akiyama turned the van around, Hidaka clambered behind to the back and began to look for his clothes.  

“Akiyama san, where did you keep my clothes?”   

“Oh, they’re in the black bag.” The other man said, trying to keep his mind on where they were going.  

“What black bag?” That got him a response. Akiyama turned to give him an incredulous look, before immediately facing the front again.  

“The one I told you to pick up on from the bed!” The small note of panic in Akiyama’s voice filled Hidaka with dread. The man was serious…  

 _They had left his fucking clothes at the fucking motel!_   

“Let’s not panic.” Akiyama finally managed to voice out and Hidaka wanted so badly to snap at him that no, he was going to panic because _Akiyama_ wasn’t the one in the dress. He wasn’t the one everyone would see in the dress and the ridiculous makeup and hairdo. Akiyama san wouldn’t be the one going to get off the van looking like some trashy version of a one night stand from a nightmare in hell. Angrily, he was about to turn and tell off the man when he saw the dazed look on his face.  

No. He had only taken his eyes off for 15 minutes. Surely…  

“Hidaka san..." His tone was fearful.

"Yes?" So was Hidaka's if he was completely honest.  

"Don't get angry - we’re not lost but-“ Hidaka just closed his eyes and moaned.  

"Fucking hell Akiyama san, just keep driving, we'll find some place -" 

"And we're also out of gas," The car stopped. 

* * *

"Okay look, I'll go and look for help, why don't you stay in this van and I'll return with some clothes too?" His soothing tone of voice did nothing to placate Hidaka's anger but the idea was appealing so he nodded. Akiyama smiled, looking a bit relieved that Hidaka was at last talking to him now. Well, nodding at him – he still wasn't talking 

"Okay, I'll just walk straight and hopefully someone will pick me up and then we can go back okay?" Hidaka nodded again, still too busy sulking to care about what was going on. Watching Akiyama's disappearing back, he was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. 

"Oh fuck, did I really just send Akiyama san out alone?" 

Yeah he was most definitely screwed. 

* * *

An hour. 

It had been an hour since Akiyama left and now Hidaka was sure he was hopelessly lost –Hidaka could just see him muttering "I'm not lost" over and over again and the thought would have been funny had the situation not been so dire. Not only was he stranded, Akiyama had taken the keys with him so he didn't have much of a choice but to stay put. Looking out of the van miserably, he was just about to fuck it all and go to sleep, when he saw a sleek black jeep pull in next to him. 

A raven haired head poked out and Hidaka felt his breath get knocked out at the sight of the beautiful woman. 

"Hey girl, you lost?" 

Girl. She thought Hidaka was a girl. Hidaka wondered if this was a good or a bad thing – he certainly wouldn't mind anyone's help right now but- 

"I'm waiting for my uuhh boyfriend to come back – he kind of went to get help." 

 _And now I need to find a way to get us both help._  

"Oh – do you need a ride?" The woman smiled gently, tilting her head. "We can leave a note here, get you somewhere safe and have your boyfriend comeback and pick you up later." That was actually a very good idea. Hidaka smiled. 

"Thank you uuuh..." 

"Maria. Mari Yubikiri."

* * *

 **Police Department** **, Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**  

 **14** **th** **August, Thur** **sday.**  

 **[1** **:32** **PM]**  

"I shouldn't have left him there." 

“Akiyama san, it isn’t your fault.” Gotou said, casting a worried look towards Awashima who shook her head a bit, indicating she did not know how to calm the man down. Hidaka had been missing for well over twenty-four hours and counting. Akiyama had returned to find the van empty with just a note saying Hidaka had found a ride and was getting help and that Akiyama should stay next to the car. Except Akiyama had already found help and had returned with Benzai but Hidaka never came back. 

And there, in the seat, was the card. 

The Ace of spades. 

“Akiyama, I know you think you didn’t see anything. But you have got to think hard. You probably do remember things but we both know how panic makes someone over look things that are usually very important.” Akiyama frowned. 

“Girl.” 

“What?” 

“Hidaka was dressed up like a girl.” Ignoring the shocked looks of various faces, he jumped to his feet, pacing back and forth. “While me and Benzai were on our way back, I saw a black jeep drive past. I didn’t think much about it but – that road is kind of not used at all isn’t it? On top of that, Hidaka wouldn’t be so stupid that he’d just climb into the car with some random man. A woman on the other hand...” He turned to face Benzai. “It has to be woman who took him.” 

“That fits our earlier profile too.” Awashima added, looking thoughtful. “And it also makes sense why she would target women who were in and out of relationships. Taking care of them until something happens to trigger her off.” 

“She’s asking them to stop returning to their boyfriends.” This came from Gotou, who was frowning slightly, “That’s what the chain and binding are for – keep them from going back." 

"Ace of spades." Akiyama said, his eyes getting brighter and brighter, body shaking a bit. "Not King. Not Queen. Ace. A King represents a male role that she doesn’t want to assume and the Queen is usually signified in the game as of less value than the King. She doesn’t want that title either. An Ace on the other hand – it beats them both. The Ace of spades is traditionally the highest card in the deck of playing cards.” 

“That would also explain the lack of sexual assault and the way she kept them healthy and well taken care of. She probably had some bad relationship in the past and never got over it. So she’s helping women who she feels are in similar situations as her. Forces them into accepting that they don't need the men in their lives.” Benzai added softly. A sudden thought made them all freeze and Chitose was the one to voice it out. 

“So what happens when she finds out Hidaka’s a guy?” 

* * *

 **Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan.**    

 **1** **4** **th August,** **Thurs** **day.**    

 **[0** **7** **:** **55** **PM]**    

This was a bad situation.  

A very very bad situation.  

In retrospect, Hidaka knew he couldn’t really blame Akiyama san but it was really much easier blaming him than having to think about anything else in this situation. After he had gotten into the vehicle with Maria – if that was truly her real name – she had blitz attacked him and injected him with something that had made him unconscious till he had come round to see himself bound to a bed. Next to him was a row of beds, each containing a quiet terrified looking woman. Five to be exact. 

The missing women. Something inside him swelled in relief at seeing all of them unharmed if not looking terrified and teary. But they were alright. All of them were fine. 

Him on the other hand… 

He looked down at his feet which were bound to the bed by a single long rope. Looking up, he could detect collars around the necks of the other prisoners, which were chained to their respective bedding.   

Hence, the bad situation. Maria had come in minutes ago to tell them all it was time for all of them to get ready for bed. Hidaka didn’t know how long he had been knocked out for but it was already the whole of the next day had passed and it was night time again and he had a sinking suspicion that no one really knew what had happened to him. 

Shit this was a really  _really_  bad situation.  

He should really consider himself lucky that she hadn’t decided to change his clothes while he slept or else she might have murdered him in his sleep. 

“You, come with me.” He looked up to see Maria smiling at him. Gulping, he got to his feet and wondered how hard it would be to overpower a woman. But then he remembered the athlete and the fact that this woman had single handedly carried him up here and groaned. Of course, the one time he got caught, it had to be some woman with near inhuman strength. Maria knelt down and undid the rope and even then Hidaka knew making a run for it would be bad. For one, he didn’t even know if she had a gun or not. 

Following her out of the room, he found himself facing an empty changing room.   

“Here.” Looking down, he was startled to have some clothes suddenly pushed onto him. “Wear these.” Looking at the clothes then at the smiling woman, he could feel realization dawning upon him. Slowly, bits and pieces of the story were coming together and he finally could make out the bigger picture.  

 _So that’s what’s going on…_  

“Why thank you,” he managed to keep his voice high enough to pass off as a gruff woman, “I didn’t know what I’d be sleeping in.” If he could just keep her believing he was a woman till –  

Till what?  

It wasn’t as if anyone knew  _where_  he was. 

Thus no one was coming to save him – he was on his own. 

Maria must have read the depression on his face a bit differently because she rested her hand on his cheek and lowered it a bit to stare into his eyes.  

“It’s alright – you don’t have to go back to him. He’s only going to hurt you. Just stay here until you know how to be your own person again.” Hidaka’s mind was whirling with a thousand questions but he chose to stay quiet. Mostly because he knew this wasn’t going to help him. The woman’s razor sharp nails cut him a bit on his cheek and he watched as she smiled at the sight.  

 _Fucking psycho._   

“Go wash your face – then I’ll take you to your bed. You’ll stay here where it’s safe.” She urged and Hidaka shook his head. Take off the hideous make up? The only thing that was keeping him from being exposed? For one thing, he couldn’t believe Maria still thought he was a woman. Mostly because no matter how you’d look at it, Hidaka wasn’t in any form or shape feminine. Now Akiyama on the other hand-  

Okay that’s too much thinking about Akiyama and less thinking about how to get out of there. Looking around, he spotted a small window in the corner of the room. Analyzing it in his head, he mentally made a few calculations. It would be a tight squeeze but maybe he could just-  

No, it wasn’t possible. 

Miserably, he turned to look back at her. Maria smiles sweetly and he felt a trill of danger run through him.  

“I don’t like taking my makeup off, it completes me.” He had seen some girl use this line in a TV drama once, whatever it meant. He must have said the right thing because Maria smiled at him, shaking her head softly but not exactly forcing him either. Leaving him alone, she shut the door behind her to give him – her? – privacy to change. In a flash, he was next to the window, trying to open it. If not anything he could always yell out for help.  

It wasn’t like he had any other options. 

“What are you doing.” It wasn’t a question. She knew exactly what he was doing. Turning around, he all but shook with fear as she stood there in the doorway, holding long rope. “This is truly disheartening – and here I thought we could have been friends… You men only lie. Lying, deceitful little creatures you are.” The blood in his veins froze. She knew. Maria let out a small laugh. "Oh what? You thought I would see past your pathetic disguise?" Hidaka shook his head. Well, if he was going to die, might as well not give her the satisfaction of knowing she frightened him – even if she did just a bit.  

“We’re not friends. You’re just a psychopath who likes to abduct people and kill them under the pretense of looking out for them.” Something in him made him keep speaking even though it was very ill advised in his current situation. “You cover your own guilt by saying you’re keeping them safe but you’re not – you’re just like every other guy who kept them prisoner – no you’re worse. They just did it emotionally; you’re doing it physically. You’re nothing but hypocrite Maria Yubikiri!”  

The woman let out a snarl and pounced on him. Hidaka struggled against her, but discovered soon, that her petite frame was only a misleading cover to a ferociously strong body. As she pinned him to the ground, he stared at the ceiling.  

 _Huh. So this is how it ends then._  

Really, he had so much left to do. He hadn’t even called him mum in a long while now. What had it been – a month? Two?   

The hands round his neck tightened and dark spots began dancing in his field of vision. His chest heaved trying to get some oxygen in as he scratched at her hands hoping to get her to let go. 

 _If only-_  

“Let go of my boyfriend, you crazy bitch!” The last thing he saw before he blacked out was tiny blur of green yank the body off of him and with a smile, Hidaka’s consciousness faded to black. 

* * *

 **BAU, PSIA headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**   

 **16th August, Saturday.**   

 **[8:30 PM]**   

“So how did you guys even find me?” Hidaka asked, rubbing his throat a bit. The marks were still there, scars where her nails had bit into his skin and made him bleed. The darkening bruise across his tanned skin would take days to heal but Hidaka knew it would disappear sooner than later and this whole business would be behind them. Benzai coughed. 

“Well once we realized it was a woman with a black jeep, the rest was easy. We just looked up every woman in the area who owned one and fit the description of the victims. Maria Yubikiri lit up like a beacon. Her own relationship had gone south and she had killed her ex-boyfriend but the charges against her were dropped since the boyfriend was such a douche. She had been in and out of therapy. She was such a cluster fuck of problems that you could just tell from a mile away she was trouble.” Hidaka nodded. They had all just returned to the headquarters, him being finally released from the hospital after many threats and angry outbursts. 

Really, he hadn’t even been in that bad a shape. 

To top it all off – 

His eyes found themselves fixed on a certain figure that was discreetly trying to leave in the background. A small push made him stumble forward and he barely manage to catch himself, turning to look at Benzai, confused. 

“Just go ask him out properly, you both are giving the entire team a head ache with your constant tip toeing around each other." Behind him Gotou nodded savagely while even Awashima made a shrugging motion with her shoulders. Hidaka turned to look back at the figure only to realize it was gone. He quickly bid the other goodbye before sprinting out after the other man. 

Really, they were going to see each other the next day – he shouldn't really make such an effort right now. But something inside him told him it was either now or never. 

Spotting his desired company walking ahead, he smirked and grabbed him by the shoulder- 

And found himself lying on his back, his body screaming in agony and stars floating in front of his eyes. 

"Oh my God, Hidaka san!" Akiyama's horrified voice pulled him back into the world of the coherent and Akiyama helped him sit up. "I thought someone was attacking me so I just -" 

"I always knew you were the ones who could make me see stars in their eyes." 

"You really _do_ have a concussion don't you, wait, I'll go get help. I should probably call the ambulance – you need to go back to the hospital." 

"NO!" Hidaka's body jerked in an upright position. Akiyama blinked. 

"Alright then, I'll just leave you here to die then See if I care." He huffed, getting to his feet. Hidaka followed suit even thought he was sure he had dislocated some of his vertebrae. Groaning, he held up a hand, silently asking the other man to stop which he thankfully did. Hidaka inwardly rejoiced because he really didn't think he could run after someone right now. 

 _Fucking hurts like_ _bloody murder._  

"Okay no, I needed to ask you something." Akiyama paused, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. Before Hidaka could get even two words in, the man was rambling on, not paying attention to what the brunette wanted to say. 

"If this is about that boyfriend comment, I acted without thinking – I was in a panic -" 

"Akiyama san..." 

"So you can't actually blame me -" 

"Akiyama san." 

"Besides, do you realize how worried you had made all of us -" 

"Akiyama san." 

"Always doing careless things. I mean, who just -"  

Hidaka just kissed him to get him to shut up. Which did work – until he pulled away because then Akiyama was all up in his face. 

"What was that?" 

"Well I'm not sure what they call this in your home planet – but here it's called a kiss Akiyama san." 

"Why?" 

"Well you kept talking and not listening -" 

"Oh so you did kiss me only to make me quiet." 

"What? No, That's not -" 

"I'm sorry." Hidaka blinked. His mind couldn't keep up with the conversation and he vaguely wondered if there had been a bit of a time skip here. 

"Excuse you?" 

"I'm sorry." Akiyama repeated, looking away. "That day – it was my fault." Hidaka's eyes widened comically and he raised his hands, waving them frantically in front of him. 

"No no, it wasn't your fault. Really." 

"No it's – Hidaka san made no such promise." The low mumble made Hidaka stop and stare, a bit bewildered by the small confession. Confession to what exactly, he did not know. 

"What?" Again, there was probably something he skipped - he was missing something majorly important, he was sure of it - 

"Hidaka san never promised to wear a dress - I made that up." Hidaka stared. And stared, He opened his mouth to say something but really, nothing came out. 

"Ah." 

What else could he say? Anything he wanted to say was highly wrong in the current atmosphere. 

 _Yo_ _u're_ _here to tell him you love him. Y_ _ou'_ _re_ _here to tell him you love him. Y_ _ou're here to tell him you love him._  

"Please don't be mad, I thought you'd look really cute." Hidaka stared at the other man, incredulity spreading across his face.  

"Akiyama san?" 

"Yes?" The words were a tiny squeak as if he expected Hidaka to yell at him. He didn't though. 

"It's a good thing I love you otherwise I might have just murdered you right now." Akiyama's eyes widened only for a fraction before Hidaka found himself being on the receiving end of a very long – and possibly bone crushing – hug. 

 _Yup definitely slipped a backbone or two_. he thought wincing slightly. But it was worth it though. Akiyama pulled away and began to dig around in his bag. 

"I planned on giving you this tomorrow, as an apology, but here." Hidaka stared at the wooden box in surprise and blinked, looking at Akiyama then at the box and then back again. Akiyama nudged him. "Well, don't leave me standing here like an idiot. Just take it." Hidaka nodded. Opening the box he stared at the contents in surprise. 

"Ah." Once again rendered speechless, he held up the wooden pen in the light, admiring the way the light reflected off the polished surface and the intricate pattern carved in. Akiyama shrugged. 

"I really didn't know what else to get, I'm not good with-" 

"Thank you Akiyama san." Hidaka cut in, placing his gift back in the box, "It looks really nice." Akiyama blushed again. Hidaka came to the conclusion he liked seeing Akiyama blush. 

"Yes well, you did get kidnapped and all so I suppose it's the least I could do." He ducked his head and Hidaka grinned. 

"You can also go out for dinner with me." Akiyama looked at him blankly then at his wrist watch. 

"Well, I guess it's not that late." He finally receded. Hidaka grinned. 

"Great, I just recently found this amazing diner-" 

"A diner? On our first date? I would have at least expected a gourmet meal."  

"It was a very last minute thing Akiyama san, I'm sorry I couldn't arrange for the flowers." 

"That's no excuse, I want my flowers." 

“Well if you want those flowers so badly, maybe _you_ should ask _me_ out on a date.” 

“Why would I do that? Then _I’d_ have to buy _you_ flowers.” 

“Akiyama san…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I feel strangely drained of all energy and feelings. I had to edit this 7 times because my laptop randomly kept shutting down and before I could hit save.


End file.
